


Identity Reveal

by starspoiler



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff, i think theres cursing but i dont remember, nell is batgirl and dami is robin, oh babs is mentioned for like 3 lines, they text a bit ig, this is probably bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspoiler/pseuds/starspoiler
Summary: Damian doesn't want Nell to know his identity, but Nell wants exactly the opposite.





	Identity Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> this is for batgirl and robin week day six, identity reveal  
> https://batgirlandrobinweek.tumblr.com

Damian was facing a dilemma. He very much did _not_ want to tell Batgirl his secret identity, but he really didn’t have a reason, at least not a good reason that wouldn’t require admitting that he had kinda sorta definitely lied to her for like, eight months. It wasn’t even the kind of lie that would hurt their relationship in any way - she would just lord it over him forever, and he couldn’t have that. The worst part was that she would _not_ _shut up about it_.

 

\--

 

Nell was annoyed. Mostly at Robin, because he _sucks_ and won’t tell her his secret identity. It’s not like it would hurt to tell her! Besides, he knows hers! This would just level the playing field. She was not going to shut up about it until he gives in and tells her.

 

\--

 

“You know, _my girlfriend_ says that you’re Damian Wayne.” Batgirl says, faking nonchalance. “Is she right?”

“I don’t know where this _girlfriend_ of yours gets her ideas.” Robin sneered. “Besides, we don’t have time for this right now, we are _going_ to be _late_ and I will _not_ take the blame for it this time.”

Batgirl sighed, then stood up “You can’t avoid it forever, Rob,” she lept off the roof, and off she was falling she yelled up at him “Get off your ass, dude!” singsongy, she added “Can’t blame me for lateness if you get here after meee!

 

\--

 

“Really, it would be _so_ _much easier_ if you told me your identity. We wouldn’t have to go out for ice cream in full gear.” Batgirl whined, gesturing to her still-sweaty and bloodstained suit with her unoccupied hand.

“It _would_ be nice to not have all the stares.” Robin begrudgingly agreed.  

“So you’ll tell me!?” Nell asked excitedly.

“Of course not, just eat your ice cream” Robin replied, as he ate a spoonful of his ice cream.

“You know what? You _suck_.” Nell said, gesturing with her cone.”

“ _You_ know what? I’m okay with that”

 

\--

 

 **coolerthantim:** cmon dami _just tell her_

 **wayne:** You know I can’t, Stephanie

 **coolerthantim:** if u dont i will

 **wayne:** If you do that, I will not hesitate to rip your eyeballs out

 

\--

 

 **oracle:** @batgirl @robin where in the hell are you two

 **batgirl:** ???

 **batgirl:** were we supposed to be somewhere?????   
**batgirl:** i was not informed of that

 **robin:** Neither was I, I am with my _friends_

 **batgirl:** ooo friends? *eye emoji* who are these _friends_

 **robin:** Batgirl is this really the time

 **oracle:** Its Been On The Google Calendar For 6 Months

 **robin:** Google calendar? What’s that

 **oracle:**<https://google.calendar.com/> _why do i do anything for you ever_

 

\--

 

Damian was _not_ having a good time. Regardless of his actual ability, he’s been instructed by numerous people to pretend to be a normal civilian in hostage situations. So there he was, tied to a chair by some d-rate villains, waiting to be rescued. He had informed his family of his _predicament_ and reinforcement were coming. Hopefully, it was Spoiler or Black Bat, or even Red Hood. Of course, with how this day was going, he couldn’t have that. Within minutes, Batgirl appeared and beat up his kidnappers. When she was done, she stood in front of Damia expectantly.

“So? Are you going to thank me or something?”  
Damian scowled “Thank you? What did you even do?”

Batgirl was incredulous “Wh- What do you mean ‘what did i even do’ I _saved you!!_ ”

“I could’ve handled it on my own.” He smirked, “Now untie me, so I can get on with my life.”

“You remind me of somebody… He’s a bitch”

Damian scoffed “You say that like I _care_ about your opinions”

“The person you remind me of is Robin, just so you know”

“Oh, that’s nice. I really don’t care, so just untie me and leave”

“Ugh, fine.” Batgirl cuts the ropes very quickly, and zooms out, leaving Damian sitting in the chair.

 

\--

 

 **wayne:** I _cannot_ believe you would do that

 **coolerthantim:** i dont know what ur talking about

 **wayne:** You are insufferable

 **coolerthantim:** >;3

 

\--

 

“Robin sucks!”Nell complained.

“I’ll drink to that!” Steph said, dramatically taking a sip from her wine glass of juice.

“I cannot believe he won’t tell me his identity! He knows mine! It’s only fair that I know his!”

“Honey, you’re not going to be able to reason with him: he‘s a stubborn bitch, and that’s coming from _me_. You’ve got to find out some other way”

Nell’s eyes lit up “Does that mean you’ll tell me?”

Steph laughed, “‘Course not,” then she smirked, “But your girlfriend might.”

 

\--

 

“DAMIAN WHATEVER THE HECK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS WAYNE, COME DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW_ ” Nell, dressed as Batgirl yelled at Robin/Damian, who was sitting on the top of Wayne Manor, in full Robin garb.

Robin leapt off the roof and gracefully made his way over to her “Damian Wayne? I don’t know him. I’m _Robin,_ in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh drop the act bird boy, Maps told me everything.”

Damian muttered something under his breath, probably a threat on Maps’ life. “Tt. Fine. Let’s continue this inside _before_ you _tell_ _all of Gotham_.

He grabbed her by the arm and led her through the obnoxious front doorway of the Manor. Nell didn’t have time to admire any of the rooms as Damian dragged her through them, but she made a mental note to do that later. Damian stopped at a large, broken clock, and adjusted the hands. The front of the clock swung open, revealing a staircase that Damian began to make his way down. Nell cautiously followed after him, closing the door behind her. A few steps down the stairs, she recognized the large room the were descending into.

“This’ the Bat Cave!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, no shit.”

Nell playfully swatted at Damian’s arm “Shut up.”

“Never”

They sit on the floor next to the Batcomputer and Alfred the cat snuggles up to Nell. “I can't believe you told Maps before me! I thought we were _friends._ ” Nell looked at him with an accusatory expression on her face.

“In my defense she figured out on her own” Damian protested.

Nell snorted “Well I guess my girlfriend really is as smart as she says she is”

Damian’s eyes widened in shock, “Maps… is your girlfriend? So that means…” he make eye contact with her, “You’re Nell?”

Nell pulls off her mask “As you said ‘yeah, no shit’. Dude I thought you already knew this?”

Damian looked at the floor. “I might have maybe lied about that, just a little bit”

“Wait you really didn’t know?” Nell started laughing, “Wait.. does this mean I’m a better detective that you?”

“What!? Of course not!?” Damian’s face was bright red.

“Oh my gosh it _totally_ does”

“I’m sorry, but I’m what would would-“

“You’re just in denial”

“Am not!

“You totally are”

They continued to bicker, both glad that this whole ordeal was over.


End file.
